moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Inwazja 2.0 cz. 18
Szalona Kapelusznik leżała sobie wygodnie na dachu Pałacu, wciągając z zadowoleniem powietrze. W Metropolii powoli robiło się coraz spokojniej- mieszkańcy powoli przebudzali się z szoku jakim był zamach na Generała Marcusa Alzamirano, chociaż na początku atmosfera była gorąca. Jak dotąd nie odnaleziono sprawców a nieoficjalne przygotowania wojsk Federacji do tajemniczej interwencji wojskowej też wzbudzały różnorakie emocje. Wielu mieszkańców Metropolii, obawiając się o stan dyktatury w Federacji zastanawiało się nawet nad wyjściem na ulice, najlepiej z grillem i jakimiś zabawami. Nieoficjalnie mówiono że pewien informatyk imieniem Mathus Miński próbował założyć KOD (Komitet Obrony Dyktatury), jednak nie odnalazł zainteresowanych. Szalona uśmiechnęła się, ciesząc się chwilowym spokojem. Kochała Federację bezinteresowną i nieco bezsensowną miłością, więc momenty w których jej ukochana ojczyzna nie przeżywała jakiegoś kryzysu traktowała jako momenty błogiej szczęśliwości. - Nic mi nie zepsuje humoru.- powiedziała pod nosem Szalona. - Tak sądzisz?- usłyszała nagle wysoki, męski głos. Członkini Dzieci Heinricha momentalnie otworzyła oczy i spojrzała się przed siebie. Stał przed nią jej brat- Bill Cyferka. Był w swojej ludzkiej formie- wysokiego młodzieńca z opaską na oku. - Nope.- powiedziała Szalona poczym wyciągnęła z kieszeni pistolet i zaczęła strzelać do krewniaka. - Ej!- zakrzyknął Bill, unikając strzałów.- No! Nie! Co ty robisz?! - Nie popsujesz mi humoru.- powiedziała ze stoickim spokojem na twarzy dziewczyna, strzelając coraz szybciej. - Dość!- zakrzyknął Bill, po czym wyciągnął dłoń przed siebie. Momentalnie pomiędzy dwojgiem rodzeństwa pojawiła się wielka, zielona kula stworzona z bliżej niezidentyfikowanej energii. Kule Szalonej które w nią wchodziły wylatywały z drugiej strony pod postacią białych, ptasich piór. - Bill...- z gardła Szalonej wydobył się skowyt tysiąca potępionych dusz. Cyferka wzdrygnął się. Szalona była jedną z trzech osób które duch był w stanie uznać za przerażające. - Ojciec.- powiedział krótko Bill, połykając głośniej śline. Szalonej Kapelusznik momentalnie stanęło serce. W oczach kobiety i ojciec był, zaraz po Legionie, najgroźniejszą istotą jaka chodziła po świecie. Osoba która dała jej życie, istota gotowa rzucić wyzwanie samemu Bogu. Baphomet. - C-cco z nim?-spytała Szalona, przerażona nie na żarty. W jej głowie od razu pojawiła się oczywista opcja- Baphomet przybył by ją zabić. Sądziła że wyśle kogoś z Trzynastki Imperatora, ale nie że przyjdze sam. Dziewczyna trzęsła się. Była naprawdę przerażona. - Nie ma go tutaj.- powiedział Bill, wzdychając ciężko. Szalona również odetchnęła z ulgą.- Jest w CreepyTown. - CO?!- zakrzyknęła Szalona, momentalnie wstając. - Podejrzewam że często tam ostatnio zaglądał, kilku mieszkańców nawet z nim gadało.- kontynuował Bill.- Oczywiście nie wiedząc że to on. Dziewczyna złapała się za brodę i zaczęła zastanawiać. To oczywiste że Ojciec jest zainteresowany CreepyTown- było to w końcu oczko w jego posranej głowie. Kapelusznik niepokoiło jednak to że pojawił się tam osobiście- czyżby zmienił plany? - Czy Trzynastka jest z nim?- zaniepokoiła się Szalona. - Dwunastka.- poprawił ją Bill.- Nie, poszedł tam sam. Chociaż w sumie źle się wyraziłem. Podejrzewam że nigdy stamtąd nie wyszedł. - Więc po co on tam?- spytała się Szalona. - Znasz go.- stwierdził Bill.- Prawdopodobnie chce sobie pośmieszkować z mieszkańcami i żołnierzami Federacji. Niemniej daje to do myślenia, skoro chce mu się brać w czymś czynny udział, to znaczy że już mu wszystko jedno. Szalona ciężko westchnęła. Rozumiała co Bill miał na myśli- skoro Ojciec osobiście angażuje się w wydarzenia w Kraju, to znaczy że czas walk powoli nadchodzi. Legion, jego najdoskonalsze i najukochańsze dzieło wkrótce rozpocznie dzieło zniszczenia. A Ojciec chciał się jeszcze nacieszyć ostatnimi momentami obecnego świata. - Musimy coś zrobić.- stwierdziła Szalona, drapiąc się po głowie lufą od pistoletu. - Najlepiej ugaście ten pożar który wam wybuchł pod nosem.- stwierdził Bill, uśmiechając się delikatnie.- Mógłbym wam nawet pomóc, ale musiałbym mieć dostęp do organów władzy. Dzieci Heinricha naprzy... Duch nawet nie dokończył zdania- huk wystrzału i kula która ledwo minęła jego policzek skutecznie go uciszyły. Szalona Kapelusznik stała teraz przed nim, z grymasem wściekłości na twarzy. Wyjątkowo nie było jej dzisiaj do śmiechu. - Niezła zagrywka.- stwierdziła Szalona, ze słyszalną wściekłością w głosie.- Jednak nie pozwolę Ci zrobić z Federacji swojej dz#wki, Bill. Ani ty, ani Ojciec nie będziecie traktować dzieła Heinricha jak marionetki! - Bo ty już to robisz?- spytał Bill, uśmiechając się.- No cóż, nieważne, próbowałem. Przekazałem Ci informacje, dałem radę, zrób z tym co chcesz. Uśmiechający się szatańsko Bill zaczął powoli unosić się w powietrzu. Jego ciało zaczęło się świecić coraz mocniejszym blaskiem i powoli znikać. - Pamiętaj!- powiedział na koniec Bill.- Rzeczywistość to iluzja, wszechświat to hologram, kupuj złoto, pa! Chwilę potem duch zniknął, pozostawiając swoją siostrę samą na dachu. Dziewczyna usiadła i schowała głowę między zgiętymi kolanami. Grymas smutku i przerażenia na jej twarzy szybko zamienił się jednak w promienny uśmiech. Dziewczyna trzęsła się- jednak nie ze strachu, a rozbawienia. Szalona śmiała się tak głośno, że spokojnie można było usłyszeć ją na wyższych piętrach Pałacu. Jednak spływających jej po policzkach łez nie mógł zobaczyć już nikt. Generał Wiktor Emanuel Russov wyciągnął grube, brązowe cygaro i włożył je do ust. Zaraz potem wyciągnął z kieszeni munduru złotą zapalniczkę i zapalił zwinietą rurkę tytoniu. Zaciągnął się i natychmiast zaczął kaszleć, na tyle intensywnie że cygaro wyleciało mu z ust na podłogę. Dym drażnił mu gardło i dowódcy ciężko było złapać oddech. Trwało to dobrych kilka sekund, po których Generał odzyskał możliwość bezproblemowego oddychania. Natychmiast usiadł na swoim krześle, zaczął intensywnie oddychać i przecierać łzawiące oczy. - Co mnie k#rwa podkusiło?- spytał sam siebie Generał. Jak do tej pory nigdy nawet nie myślał o sięgnięciu po papierosy ani żadne inne używki. No, może raz, przy okazji walk z Czarnymi Wężami lata temu. Tamci terroryści na tyle napsuli mu krwi że kusiło go wtedy żeby się oderwać od rzeczywistości. Wtedy się jednak nie zdecydował- teraz natomiast sięgnął po cygaro zakupione mu przez Generała Heinza Rabe lata temu. Słyszał że tytoń uspokaja- jego o mało co jednak nie zabił! - P#rdole.- powiedział Generał, depcząc wciąż palące się cygaro. Czy był zestresowany? Oczywiście. Co prawda wszyscy żołnierze zgodzili się stanąć u jego boku, jednak zamach stanu nadal miał przed sobą. Zaczął się zastanawiać- co jeśli popełnił błąd? Jeśli czegoś nie dopilnował? Plan był złożony i jedno małe, choćby najmniejsze niepowodzenie, mogło go kosztować głowę. Wtem automatyczne drzwi do jego gabinetu otwarły się. Do pomieszczenia weszła prawa ręka Generała- Emma Pujol. Natychmiast po wejściu padła na jedno kolano i wbiła wzrok w podłogę. - Niestety, nie udało mi się przejąć "Zumbacha".- powiedziała ze słyszalnym smutkiem w głosie kobieta. Russov westchnął. Mówi się trudno- gdy już przejmie władzę Jan Reginis, pseudonim Zumbach, dostanie od niego status świadka koronnego i będzie istotnym elementem w procesie jaki powstanie po obaleniu Arise. On, Gloria i wszyscy Ci którzy maczali palce w niszczeniu jego ukochanej Federacji- wszyscy staną przed sądem i dostaną to na co zasłużyli. - Mam nadzieję że nie usunęli mu pamięci.- powiedział Russov, po czym gestem dłoni pokazał Emmie, że może wstać.- Nie martw się moja droga, to nie twoja wina. - Jest jeszcze jedna wiadomość.- powiedziała Emma, wstając.- CreepyTown zostało zdobyte. Wiktor uniósł brwi ze zdziwienia. Oczywiście wynik mógł być tylko jeden, niemniej miał wrażenie że zdobycie miasteczka na którym niegdyś Federacja połamała sobie zęby będzie trwało nieco dłużej. No cóż, widocznie CreepyTown było przykładem miejsca które zdobywało się ilością, a nie jakością wojsk. Z resztą, czego się spodziewać po zadupiu pełnym brudnych nieludzi? - To potwierdzona informacja?- spytał dla pewności Russov. - Zgadza się.- potwierdziła kobieta.- Wielokrotnie poprosiłam o potwierdzenie z kilku różnych źródeł. Russov uśmiechnął się. Skoro CreepyTown zostało zdobyte, to cała układanka powoli układała się w całość. Armia którą ma sprezentować II Przywódcy była już właściwie gotowa. Teraz pozostało już tylko jedno do zrobienia. Zakończyć to wszystko. - Skontaktuj się z Przywódcą i powiedz że jestem gotów.- powiedział Russov, wstając z krzesła.- Wezwij też żołnierzy. - Rozkaz.- powiedziała Emma, kłaniając się lekko. Russov wziął głęboki wdech. Nadszedł czas na ostatni akt. Czas by to wszystko zakończyć. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Inwazja 2.0 Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures